Hidden love
by Ben 10 lover 236
Summary: Just read give you own god dam summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden love **

**AN: sorry for the long wait anyways this story is the first of it kind well unless there is a m rated one out there but then again who the £_€% cares anyways for all my fans I would like you two know i will be writing a bwen story soon and yeah I like bwen sue me &:+€# **

**PS: don't read if you plan to flame **

**Summary: when Hellen's home world is attacked by the Incurseans ben and Hellen set out to stop them but when they discover more than just that Bellen **

Five light years away from earth

Prepare for battle you useless pieces of $#:+ a Incursean commander

At earth

How many times do have to tell you to shut up for gods sake ben said. With all does respect ben dude I can honestly give a rats $$ about how many times you tell me to shut up I won't do it rook said.

Ring ring bens plumber badge rang. Are you going to get that rook asked? Yeah ben said picking it up and answering it. Suddenly Hellen appeared on the badge saying ben help please the Incurseans are coming tzzzz my home planet tzzzz danger tzzzz planetary pick up is on tzzzz there way tzzzz only caries one person tzzzz at 8:33 AM earth standard time tzzzz at bellwood forest tzzzz morning right after that sentence she disappeared.

Next morning 8:33 AM at Bellwood forest

Good bye ben said to family as he sent to meet Hellen.

3 hours later on a xlr8 warship

Ummm Hellen so how long till we get there ben asked. One week six days ten hours and five minutes Hellen answered not noticing ben was starring at her. Ben didn't know why but he found Hellen voice to be music to his ears her eyes seemed to shine brighter than any star when ever she was around his stomach did summersaults don't get me started on her face.

Ben did not know this but Hellen was going through the same thing.

Four days later

Ben Hellen where find it very hard dealing with their emotions for each they both know they have a crush on one another but don't know the other one feels the same way

ben had been sleeping right above Hellen who was on the floor and rolled landing on Hellen not to mention his lips landed dead straight on top of Hellen's waking him up.

o $#:+ ben said entering the bathroom to hide the fact that his face was as red as a tomato. Hellen knew ben had just kissed her so she dis sided once she could she would tell ben how she felt about him.

Three minutes later

Ummm ben Hellen said. Yeah ben said. ben I have something to tell you Hellen said. Well what is it ben said. I...I think I'm starting to have a crush on you, Hellen said; if you don't feel the same way I understand. Ben put his finger on her lips as a way of telling her to be quiet. Shhh, ben said; I have a crush on you too. ben then put his forehead next to Hellen's.

elite kisser Hellen said. Maybe you'd like this better ben said as put his lips next hers as there tongues explored each other mouths there lounges cried for air as they separated they stared into each others eyes knowing they were meant for each other.

**I know it long it skips a lot of time but you came to see multi chapter Bellen story so if you flame this story it just proves that all flamers are mad [_{#3 bags that can't deal with the fact that can't write a =_€%:¥9 good story themselves or can't deal their emotions so they take it out on other people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden love part 2**

**Summary so far: ben and Hellen have stopped the Incurseans and are heading back to earth**

On the xlr8 war ship

You know ben we are going to have to tell your parents about are love Hellen said. Yeah I know that I just don't want to ben said. Why Hellen said in confusion. Because what if they take us away from each other or forbid our love its crazy, dangerous, and stupid ben said. It not like we haven't done anything crazy, dangerous, and stupid Hellen said. Fine we'll tell them but I'm only agreeing to this to shut up ben said.

On earth

You have the special super chopper ready ben asked? Up and ready sir a unknown alien said. Okay here goes nothing ben said.

—-—–—  
AN: I skipping this part because I just don't to do again sue me just so you know bens parents accept his and Hellen love  
-

tomorrow morning mr. smoothies

So what is today a &:$$3] of ben or a very annoying ben rook said. More like a un&:$$3] calm ben said ben. Well that's a surprise rook said taking a sip of his smoothie. Then Hellen kissed ben this time no tongue witch made rook start chocking on the straw of his smoothie. Witch made that day  
—-—

**End of chapter**

**O and by the way I choose the tittle for the way they won't let society know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden love ben and Hellen's kids**

Welcome how may I assist you

Ben and Hellen's kids

Searching data base 3 files found would you like to look at them

Yes

Do you want me to tell you them or just read

First choice

Name: Roy

Mother: Hellen tensyon

Father: ben tensyon

Blood: warm

Looks like: human with xrl8 feet three human fingers xlr8 head and a 1 foot tail

Gender: male

Personality: lives life in the fast lane is un clumsy has low self astem and takes high risks usually

Skin: blueish pale

Age: 10

Powers: increased speed and strength

Hair:short blond

Name: spartan

Mother: Hellen tensyon

Father: ben tensyon

Blood: cold

Looks like: xlr8 with five xlr8 fingers, no tail and legs ( AN: I said legs not feet)

Gender: male

Personality: lives life in both the fast lane and the slow lane has high self astem destructive and can go into what humans call beast mode if under high amounts of pain or stress and takes high risks if it makes what ever he is doing faster

Skin: pale

Age: 12

Powers: besides the super strength in beast mode and speed spartan's only power is great agility

Hair: none

Name: Sam

Mother: Hellen tensyon

Father: ben tensyon

Blood: normal or human

Looks like: xlr8 but has five human fingers a 2 feet tail and human eyes

Gender: female

Personality: lives life in the slow lane has low self astem safety cautious also highly likes reading

Skin: blue

Age: 12

Powers: super speed

Hair: long black

Logging you out have a nice day


End file.
